


Ardyn's Gifts

by crimsonrose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Young Noctis Lucis Caelum, uncle Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonrose/pseuds/crimsonrose
Summary: Ardyn has this tradition of visiting the citadel every time a new heir is born to the Caelum line in order to give them a "gift'. Some what of a "Welcome to the Family" thing. But this time, it's not like it was before and Noctis isn't what he was really expecting.  (No it's not creepy Uncle Ardyn!)Slight OOC for Ardyn.





	Ardyn's Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written in like, 14 plus years! I am so rusty and somewhat ashamed of my grammar.....but I am hoping this will help me get back into the game and get me writing some more. I only intend to make this 2 chapters long anyways.  
> I can't believe I posted this without really proof reading it. My grammar was HORRIBLE. BUT I corrected most of what I saw so next time I will be more careful. 
> 
> First Chapter takes place before Noctis gets hurt and has to spend time recovering in Tenebrae.

Ardyn quietly pulled back the thin white curtain and crept through the large bedroom window, just as he had done for so many decades in the past, each time he came to visit one of the new princes or princesses. It was a tradition of his to see the newest generation of Royalty once they were born. To do it at night, when no one could interfere so that he could bless his newest niece or nephew with a gift. 

He gazed across the moonlit room at the large ornate bed with the black canopy curtains around it, drawn closed. Silently, he glided from one shadow to another until he stood before the bed, and gently pulled back the black curtains, bathing its occupant in silvery moonlight. The older man blinked slowly and gave a quiet, almost adoring sigh as he gazed at the young raven-haired boy lying asleep on the plush bed. His small pale arms wrapped tightly around a pillow as his exhaling breath blew stray sleep tousled hairs away from his face. 

Ardyn chuckled softly to himself as he tied back the curtains to keep them open. “Such a darling young boy,” he sang sweetly. “The Lucis line birthed another handsome Prince to carry on their accursed bloodline.” He raised his gloved hand, swaying it back and forth slowly as it gathered wispy shadows from seemingly out of nowhere, to swirl and dance about his fingers. “It would be rude of me not to pay my respects to him like I have all his previous relatives.” The shadows formed long inky tendrils from his fingertips, and slowly snaked their way towards the boy laying on the bed, slithering into his ears and disappearing. The man held his breath as he watched the Prince ever so slightly flinch at the invading shadows. 

The boy began to whimper softly as he clutched his pillow tighter and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He was having a nightmare, just as his ancestors had before him whenever their ancient Uncle Ardyn came to visit. Each one receiving the mans ‘gift’ without knowing it. For two thousand years, he had come back to see each heir after they were born, to size them up so to speak. And to plague their dreams with the shadowy madness that he himself was cursed with. It only seemed fair seeing as how all of them were allowed to ascend after death while he stayed behind, still filled with all the darkness he had so generously exercised from the people that he served. His right to the throne stolen from him by their ancestors. The bitterness and hatred towards his brother and his accursed children had not subsided over the countless years… so why does this little tradition feel different to somehow?

Usually Ardyn enjoyed watching the children squirm in their beds, cry out in their sleep as their dreams were plagued with images of horrors that no child should ever have to witness. Watching Somuns’ grandchildren suffer usually was a delight for him…but for some reason, he just wasn’t enjoying this like he had before. The older man found his smirking face turning into one of boredom as he gazed at the sleeping and whimpering child on the bed. Where he had once gained some small satisfaction out of toying with and manipulating the royals’ dreams, he found that this time it did very little to amuse him. His brow furrowed as he watched the boy squirm and roll away from him, his back facing the older man as his shoulders trembled slightly. A final small whimper carried across the room and Ardyn flicked his fingers, drawing the black tendrils back and willed them to dissipate back into the shadows; leaving the boy to slumber peacefully again

With a weary, sigh, the older man slumped heavily into the arm chair that sat next to the bed. He closed his eyes and pinched his brow, breathing slowly as he listened to the wind gently blow in through the windows behind him. He began to let his mind wander as he tried to think back to the last real thing that gave him pleasure. The last time he was truly happy and not filled with so much bitter hatred and disgust. A small huff of laughter escaped his throat as he recalled that it was the last time he was able to really sleep. Before he started to willingly take in the Starscourage from the people of Eos, and before his dreams were nothing but his own nightmares. Countless nights where he would wake up screaming as the shadowy figures in his dreams would rip him and others apart; never relenting. Over time, as he gathered more shadows within himself, he found he no longer needed sleep, but it didn’t make him miss it any less. What he wouldn’t give to just rest.

Ardyn is brought out of his musings by the sound of someone sniffling quietly. Looking over at the bed, he saw the boy now awake and sitting up, rubbing one of his sleep filled eyes as he lazily stared at the red-haired man sitting in the chair next to his bed. The older man quirked his eyebrow in a bit of amusement but remained motionless in the chair, expecting the child to scream or begin to start crying at the intruder in his room, just like his ancestors before him had whenever they would awake from their nightmares. The boy rubbed his cheeks with the back of his hands, wiping away the last of the tears that had stained his face and gave a loud sniffle before locking the older man with a sleepy half lidded stare. 

“Ah, so you’re awake I see,” Ardyn cooed towards the bed with a lazy smirk on his lips.

“Who are you?” the small boy asked between yawns. He let his fingers fiddle with the end of his pillow case as he slowly took in the appearance of the man in front of him. His eyes catching the others as they seemed to glow gold in the shadow under his hat. 

Ardyn quickly slipped his “mask’ back on, a sneer on his lips and a menacing glint in his golden eyes. The boy didn’t seem to be afraid like his family before him. And that simply wouldn’t do. He wouldn’t want to treat his new nephew any differently than the others and be accused of something like favoritism.

"My dear boy,” he purred. “Don’t you know a Deamon when you see one?” His lips seemed to curl up further than they possibly should. Shadows began to pour from his eyes and mouth like ink forming long, black, sickly trails down his face. He lounged back in the chair, crossing his legs, showing his comfort and cool demeanor. 

The Prince blinked his puffy eyes, rubbing them again a bit harder to try and get the sleep out of them before giving a long drawn out yawn then shaking his head back and forth almost theatrically indicating “no” before affixing the man again with his half-lidded, bored stare. A look of amazement swept over Ardyn’s face, casting away the inky trails and shadows that seemed to leak from his eyes and mouth. The dark illusion dissipated leaving only the man’s confusion. 

“No, “the boy said flatly. “I haven't ever seen one. And I know you can’t be one because my Dad protects the kingdom from them. They can’t get past his wall.” He kicked his legs over the side of the bed and leaned towards the man, trying to get a better look at his face. He could have sworn that he looked different just a second ago. 

Ardyn scoffed a little at the boy’s tone and found himself slightly taken aback. “Hmm you are a smart little thing aren’t you,” he said sarcastically towards the Prince. “Though a bit cocky and rude.” he muttered quietly to himself. The boy frowned slightly and hid his face behind the pillow in lap as a blush crept up his neck to his ears.

“I’m not little,” his quiet voice muttered from behind the pillow” …. I’m already 6…” He glanced out the corner of his eyes at the older man as they both quietly gazed at one another, neither willing to be the next to speak. After a longer moment of uncomfortable silence, the Prince is the first sigh and hop off the bed. His bared feet padded on the white pristine tiles over to the comer of the room to a small black toy chest where he began to rummage through it. Ardyn frowned, slightly annoyed that he was so easily dismissed and ignored. It was quite rude after all. 

“What in Ifrit’s name are you doing over there boy?” he demanded almost exhaustedly, not moving from his slumped and bored position in the chair. The weight of the last millennium seeming to have just hit him. When the raven-haired child didn’t respond but continued to dig through his toy chest, Ardyn demanded again with a little bit of annoyance laced into his voice. “I SAID, what are you doing boy- “

“Noctis.” The child simply replied as he pulled something from the large box. 

“I beg your pardon?” Ardyn quirked his eyebrow at the kid again as surprise spread over his face to replace the annoyance. 

“My name isn’t boy. It’s Noctis,” the Prince replied plainly yet firmly as he slowly walked over and climbed back on the bed, holding a small blue fox-like plushie in his hands. He taped the red horn protruding from its head once and it lit up, giving off a warm crimson glow that illuminated his face and cast a faint glow about the room. 

Ardyn lets the boys tone roll over him and pushed back a small urge to flick the kid in the nose for his rude attitude towards an elder. It seemd no one had thought to teach this brat any manners. But he found he was a bit to emotionally exhausted to argue so he continued. “I see, and what have you got there, Noctis,” he enunciated the boy’s name mockingly, not bothering to hide his distaste for child’s tone. 

“Well…I had a bad dream,” Noctis explained timidly.” And my dad gave me this Carbuncle here and said it would help protect me while I sleep….and that I won’t have any more bad dreams…so long as I have him….” His quiet voice trailed off as he buried his nose in the stuffed animals soft light blue fur. His cheeks and ears began to turn red again having admitted this embarrassing story this to the older stranger.

Ardyn simply gave a low hum in understanding against the palm of his hand where he let chin rest, not wanting to say that he was the cause of the poor child’s nightmares. He let his gaze drift to the plushie held in the Noctis’s arms as he distantly seemed to recall stories about a creature called Carbuncle from from ancient time. It was said that the spirit would help to guide people on the right path both in life and in dreams; showing them the way when their thoughts had become muddled or murky and they found themselves led astray. Also giving protection to travelers. Ardyn was drawn out of his inner musings by the boys shifting on the bed as his golden eyes met the shy grey ones staring back at him. 

“Umm,” Noctis began quietly, when he saw that he had the man’s attention. “Do you… ever have bad dreams?”

Ardyn slowly turned his gaze from the young prince towards the ceiling. Funny how he was just thinking about his own nightmares just moments ago. “Yes…” he admited quietly to the young prince. He figured it couldn’t hurt to just be honest with the boy. He had already decided to drop his menacing act seeing as how he seemed unfazed by it. “Every night I slept, I had horrible, cruel nightmares. The kind that could drive you mad.” The end is almost whispered. He’s quiet for a moment before he turned his gaze back to the boy, who was looking at the red horn of his plushie. Red ruby light reflected back in his eyes. 

“Well, how did you get over them?” 

Ardyn seemed to ponder the question for a moment before giving a long sigh. “I never was able to ‘get over them’ … but when I realized that the only place they couldn’t reach me was when I was awake…I simply ceased to sleep. Only then was I able to escape them.” The room was quiet for a long while as both he and the boy process this. The only other sound was the ruffling of the thin window curtains blowing in the midnight breeze. The older man contemplated why he was being so open with this child whom represented the cause for his struggles and humiliation for almost his entire existence. But for some reason, tonight, he couldn't help but share and be honest. It’s been so long since he has had a simple and honest conversation with anyone where he hadn't been manipulating them along for his own gains.

Finally, Noctis broke the silence. “Wow…” he breathed quietly. “You must really be tired then if you don’t sleep at all anymore...” 

Ardyn closed his eyes and gave a bitter huff of a laugh. “Dear Noctis, you have no idea.”

There was another stretch of silence before he heard the boy sliding off the bed and then the padding of his bare feet on the tile floor. He opened his eyes to see Noctis standing before him, arms stretched out holding the small Carbuncle plushie up to him, a gentle, almost sad smile on his face. “Here. I think you might need this more than I do now.”

Ardyn found that he couldn't keep the surprise from his face as he stareed at the boy holding the plushie out to him. Carefully he took it from the boy’s hands and looked it over before giving him a sad smile in return. “Dear sweet Noctis." He cooed fondly. "that is very kind of you, but how will you keep your own nightmares at bay?” 

Noctis gave a shrug of his shoulders but then fixed the older man with a determined smile. “I’ll be ok. I don’t get them as much as I used to. Besides, “ he folded his arms across his chest proudly. “I have my dad. He won’t let anything bad get me.” 

Ardyn continued to smile at Noctis, feeling a bit amused at the child’s change in demeanor. “Your father is that great of a man is here?” The boy’s eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. 

“My dad is the best! He can use magic and all kinds of different weapons, and he uses it to protect all of Insomnia. And one day when I am older, I’ll learn magic too and be able to protect the city. But I won’t just protect Insomnia. I’m gonna find a way to protect all of Eos!” 

Ardyn lifted his eyebrows in mock surprise. “Oh? All of Eos you say?” 

“Yeah! I’m gonna save everyone! It’s not fair that only the people in the city are safe from Deamons. I wanna make sure everyone is and that no one will have to be afraid ever again. I know I can do it!”

Ardyn couldn't help it. He found himself giving a real genuine chuckle at the boy’s enthusiasm. For a brief moment, he was reminded of himself. When he first set out to banish the Starscourge and save the people of Eos. The ambition and drive he had to set forth and heal the people of the land. It seemed like so long ago but a part of him still remembered that foolish dream of his. But for tonight, he decided to go along with the Princes' fantasy. Especially since he was so kind as to offer him a small token of comfort to help him deal with his own Deamons. After a moment of giving Noctis a true genuine smile, he drew the plushie to his chest in a gesture of acceptance. 

“Thank you, your highness for your kind generosity. I shall keep it with me always in hopes that it keeps the nightmares away. “He tucked the plushie into one of his coat pockets before standing from the chair and adjusting his hat. “But now I believe it’s time for you to return to bed and go back to sleep. You will need your rest if you are to save the world you know.” 

Noctis rolled his eyes at the suggestion but complied, climbing back into bed. Ardyn reached out to pull back the blanket and waited for him to settle before gently covering and tucking the boy in with it.

“Good night Prince Noctis, “the man said sweetly to the boy as he tucked a few stray raven hairs behind his ear. “May you have sweet dreams.” Noctis yawned a good night back to him as a response and rolled over with his back turned to the older man once again. He waited patiently a few moments until he heard the quiet wheeze of Noctis breath and saw the slow rise and fall of his back indicating he had fallen asleep. 

Ardyn walked back over to the open window he came in earlier and gazed out over Insomnia and its twinkling city lights. All it’s citizens remaining in ignorant bliss of what really crept in the shadows just beyond their protective walls. Most of them having never known the true fear of the Deamon threat just beyond their walls or worry about staying some place with enough light to keep them safe while they slept. 

Looking back over his shoulder at the boy, Ardyn smiled. “Very well Prince Noctis. I will put my faith in you. If you truly think you will be the one to bring about peace and heal our world, then I will trust in you.” He turned his gaze back out the window towards the moon as he crept through the window back out into the night. “Let us both do our part and bring back the light to this world and its people.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> I can't believe I posted this without really proof reading it. My grammar was HORRIBLE. BUT I corrected most of what I saw so next time I will be more careful.


End file.
